Por ti
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred haría todo por Alice, cambiaría absolutamente todo lo que es sólo para que ella lo ame y le sonría con dulzura, siempre lo haría, hasta el final. Porque uno por amor puede perder todo, incluso la razón. USxFem!UK y leve USxUK.


Como no he tenido tiempo para escribir les dejo esta que ya la tenía escrita, también tengo un EspañaxRomano por ahí que pondré, y también un GerIta, pero hoy es viernes! escribiré, sin mencionar que estoy que salgo de vacaciones de invierno, todo el día para ustedes :3

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Lo que hace uno por amor.

Creo que ya no recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez, supongo que era un muchacho de catorce años algo despistado, me encantaba el fútbol americano y el Rock and roll. Y se pronto pasó, entrenando, yendo a buscar más bien uno de los balones me la encontré, la muchacha tenía un año más que yo, lo supe por la niña que iba a su lado, la novia de un amigo.

Como me encantó en ese entonces. Pocos creen en el amor a primera vista, pero algo en ella la hacía especial, quizás, en alguna otra vida también me enamoré de ella, como si se repitiera, el joven alegre que solía ser se volvió tímido y loco por hablarle, aunque tuviera que hacer alguna tontería para que ella me viera, para poder tener sus lindos y sofocantes ojos verdes sobre los míos… sólo con eso era feliz.

–¿Qué h-haces idiota? –empezó sorprendida, sacándome una sonrisa.

–¡El aniversario del instituto! –grité animado.

–¿Y e-eso que di-diablos me importa? ¡suéltame ahora mismo!– me gruñía la muchacha, la tenía tomada en brazos, casi como un saco de papas, me daba risa su ceño fruncido, la manera en que daba golpecitos en mi espalda.

–¡Y tú serás mi acompañante, te guste o no, el Hero jamás se queda solo! –sonreía un poco más, lo que la enfureció.

Ese pequeño paso, insignificante, osado y estúpido para algunos fue todo un logro para mí, porque por ella, sólo por ella me di el valor de hacerlo, de quedar como un secuestrador, de recibir uno y mil golpes mientras reía, por ella… sólo por ella yo podía ser cualquier cosa, no importa como fuera, que tan increíble y fantástico lo que su mente deseara tener, sería su superestrella.

Sería todo, por ella lo sería. Porque la amo, y me gustaría sólo… que ella me amara un poco. Porque pasó el tiempo, y… trataba de no ser tan acosador, de hacerlo natural, comenzaba a funcionar, lo que me imaginaba que era lo "nuestro" comenzaba a funcionar, ella era hermosa, suave y gentil, y a le vez, sumamente estricta, sarcástica. Me dediqué en medio de mi anonimato en las artes de cortejo o el enamoramiento a saber todo acerca de esa inglesa, con preguntas naturales y espontáneas.

–¿Vamos al cine Alice? –

–¿Ahora Al? mañana tengo prueba de geometría…–hundí mis mejillas y luego las infle un momento, la muchacha rió sutilmente esbozando un bello sonrojo. –Bueno, está bien… espero termine antes de las ocho de la tarde…–

–¡Lo hará, lo prometo! –

En realidad, ya había comprado los boletos, eran para las nueve, los boté, los quemé, supliqué por entradas más temprano, el sujeto de la taquilla accedió, además, de que tuve que cambiar la película escogida, porque me enteré que a ella no le gustaban las de extraterrestres, tenía un gusto raro que no comprendía, pero accedí a ver la película que le gustara, lo haría por ella.

Y así fue… durante mucho tiempo. Escuché también que le gustaban los chicos de pelo negro y piel clara, recuerdo que esa misma tarde fui a la tintorería, era gracioso como en los primeros lavados caía la tintura negra, me miré al espejo, mi cara era extraña y un tanto más apagada por los colores.

Porque a ella comenzó a gustarle la música Punk cuando cumplió diecisiete, recuerdo que aquello me costó, le sonreía a mi equipo con dolor, ella nunca me dijo que lo hiciera, nunca me pidió que dejara el equipo al que tanto amaba, mi pasión, pero yo lo hice, porque pensaba, que así, ella me miraría, hice una banda con unos locos amigos, fuimos muy popular en el instituto, ella también iba a verme, tocaba sólo para ella, aprendí a querer una música que no era la mía, dejé el Rock and roll.

Nunca pensé en cambiar por ella, nunca. Porque llegué a creer…bueno, quizás era muy positivo e irrealista, que ella, algún día, me amaría por lo que era realmente, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía, fue allí, cuando fui cambiando a su gusto, acostumbrándome a todo, porque estaba dispuesto a amar todo lo que ella amaba.

–I love you Alice…–sonrío sutilmente con una expresión enamorada.

Palabras que le confesé durante mucho tiempo, ya tengo casi dieciocho, estaba apoyado en un árbol, sentado, la brisa corriendo por mi rostro y ella sonriendo, pero a la distancia, bastante lejos, era retorcidamente romántico y atontado lo que hacía, pero yo, en tanto, era más serio y maduro que antes, lo había aprendido con el tiempo, y aún lo hago, lo daría todo por ella.

Porque si a ella le gustaban los morenos me teñiría.

Porque si a ella le gustaba el Punk tocaría para que me escuchara.

Porque si ella deseaba que yo fuera más aplicado lo sería.

Porque si a ella le gustaba que sonriera lo haría todos los días.

Y entonces… me pregunto estúpidamente…si ella quiere que yo no la ame… ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿por qué no dejo de amarla?

–Tengo planes con un chico…–susurró algo apenada.

–Oh, está bien…–sonreí sutilmente haciendo un gesto casi inerte.

–Nos vemos Alfred…te quiero…–

–Je, no te preocupes por mí…–reí un poco sin creérmelo, se notaba en su mirada que no quería hacerme daño. –Yo también… aún te quiero…–

Porque aún le daré todo, porque a ella le gusta que sonría, y a mi me gusta verla sonreír, porque aunque quiera llorar, soltaré su mano, le daré un beso en la mejilla y me despediré de ella quizás para siempre, para que sea feliz con alguien más, porque eso desea… y así, con una sonrisa en alto la apoyaré, porque aunque la ame, hay algo que deseo incluso más que tenerla, su felicidad, su sonrisa, porque si ella quiere que sea feliz, aunque esté muriendo por dentro lo seré.

Volteé un poco la cabeza, había un chico observándome, luego desvió la mirada con seriedad, de ojos verdes penetrantes y cabello rubio, unas gruesas cejas. Me dio algo de curiosidad, ese chico había entrado de un día a otro al equipo de fútbol americano, también escuché que le encanta el Rock and roll, y que hace poco, empezó a ir a convenciones de videojuegos, sonreí un poco, se parece mucho a mí hace tiempo atrás. Porque como Alice nunca se dio cuenta lo que yo di por ella, yo tampoco me di cuenta que ese chico, misterioso y casi invisible para mí, había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Dio y cambió todo lo que era por mí.

**N.A**: Asdf, esto suele pasar, el amor hace que uno llegue a cambiar completamente por alguien, es obvio quien es el chico que cambió por Alfred, sinceramente prefiero que cuando haya amor, sea por lo que uno es realmente, Alfred también lo quiso así, pero Alice simplemente no lo amaba de esa manera, por eso cambió, es difícil el amor, espero que les haya gustado, y quien sabe, quizás Arthur tenga el valor y vuelva a hacer que nuestro "Hero" ame y sea correspondido :3


End file.
